


All Quiet, For Years To Come

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: 3rd pov, Massive TW for blood nausea violence and gore, POV switch, before the events of doom eternal, camera feeds, hayden fights demons, my interpretation of what happened in operation hellbreaker, setting may be wrong, there are arc personnel too, this is a long one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: Holy shit, I wrote a long one this time. This must have been the second time I did this. There’s a very huge TW for if you scroll past this. There’s a lot of blood, violence, gore, death and nausea, as well as hints of vomiting. Please don’t read this if you do not like this.Aside from that, this fic is only my interpretation of what happens during ‘Operation: Hellbreaker’ before the events of Doom: Eternal. It may be OOC due to the setting and the dialogue, please be advised. Enjoy what is undoubtedly my worst part in writing violence.Special Thanks to my best man and beta reader, Minbar, love you no homo.- Pamphy/Hells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	All Quiet, For Years To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I wrote a long one this time. This must have been the second time I did this. There’s a very huge TW for if you scroll past this. There’s a lot of blood, violence, gore, death and nausea, as well as hints of vomiting. Please don’t read this if you do not like this. 
> 
> Aside from that, this fic is only my interpretation of what happens during ‘Operation: Hellbreaker’ before the events of Doom: Eternal. It may be OOC due to the setting and the dialogue, please be advised. Enjoy what is undoubtedly my worst part in writing violence.
> 
> Special Thanks to my best man and beta reader, Minbar, love you no homo.
> 
> \- Pamphy/Hells

It was very, very long. The days, the hours, even the minutes. It was all quiet, for years to come. Nobody spoke, nobody paid any attention, no one seemed to care. The air was tense, very tense. The social awkwardness that had risen up hours before shook the legs of some ARC soldiers, in which, according to the Intern, it was the first time they ever looked nervous. This war; this invasion, it’s been going on for a very long time. He started to grow both scared and tired of the half-witted battles the demons always won. He most likely won’t like how this one will go, most definitely not. He looks at his already cold coffee with such contempt, The Intern never drank it. Hayden, the cyborg schmuck, was sitting nearby. 

He knows the makyr in disguise is preparing for the big one, waiting diligently with an inactivated crucible in his hand. The doctor’s head leans low, looking at a holographic screen displayed in front of him. Upon noticing a couple of wires attached to the back of his neck. Possibly a sort of method of charging - or sleeping. The Intern assumes it so, and his answer was correct as soon as The Supervisor informed him not to bother Samuel. Already grabbing his arm and forcing The Intern to walk with his colleague, dropping the cup onto the floor and hearing it shatter. The fast, not-so-heavy footsteps hitting on the metal floor, the light of the halls of the ARC complex building sputtering, dimming a little. Most of the demons made it near the entrances, and it seemed as if most of the human forces were already killed. They walked quickly to safety, finding another group to join. But upon looking through the window on the left, he saw the rising blood, gunsmoke, demon and human blood, bone and guts on the air he started to gag. Covering his mouth as he was grabbed by the arm again, hearing from his nauseous facade, “Don’t look at it. Keep going.” And he did, for as long as he could. 

A sudden reminder banged through The Interns head like a hammer, “Hayden, wh-what about D-D-Dr. Hayden?” The man stuttered. He sounded so afraid. It was because of what he saw from the window, he couldn’t stop thinking about it but it happened. There was nothing he could do about it. The Supervisor spoke clearly, “He is fine, let’s go,” the nervous man’s mouth frowned, “But- Isn’t he…?” The Intern questioned, but the Supervisor’s stern voice cut through him like scissors, “Intern, don’t think about it. Let’s just get out of here, for god's sake!”

“I-I’m sorry, It’s just that he could be hurt if he fights them all alone!”

“That’s the guard’s problem, come on, we won’t make it at this rate if you keep jabbering,” He said, and started to walk more faster, faster than his legs could handle. However, The Intern caught up with him too, despite his nauseating feeling. He managed to suck it up and keep up with the group, walking to their safe rooms; where everyone will be safe. Because, in all truths, there’s nowhere else to go for safety. They all managed to make it, despite their efforts to get there earlier. The doors closed and everyone hunkered down, the lights went dim. The air was thick with fear, anxiety, and impatience. All of his colleagues, who have all made it safely so far, already wanted to leave. Intern already feels like he’s going to puke. He’s already started to sweat uncontrollably.

—————-

“Dr. Hayden? They’ve already broken in through the entrance!” A scared, timid and light voice spoke out to him during his waiting. She breathed uncontrollably, covering her wound on her left arm, a nasty slice that made the woman scream uncontrollably. Possibly by an imp, or from something worse. Her jet black hair getting damp from all the sweat from running for what seemed to be hours. Hayden looked at the holographic screen in front of him. Watching many of the battles with the demons through the camera feeds, in what seemed to be different tabs in different locations. A couple went out of feed, while most stayed active. The wires were still attached to his neck, hearing the voices of many soldiers fighting and dying pathetically. The room stayed dark, the woman leaned by the doorway, the spilling of the blood coming out of her arm staining the edges, and sudden sounds of explosions could be heard from outside. The young, scared woman shivered in fear. It was clear that she didn’t want to die. She spoke again when he didn’t respond, but was interrupted, “Go to the saferooms, the medic is there, that is an order.” She did just that. But he’s certain she’ll die of blood loss on the way there. He heard screams and the spillage of blood. A lot of it.

He’s done with his charge, he’s done seeing the deaths through the feeds. The schmuck rips off the wires casually, their voices echoing in his head for a good twenty seconds. Before standing up from his seat, crucible in hand, he never relaxed his metallic hand from it ever since. Clutching it tight, refusing to let it go. No one else ever touched it, let alone feel it. They didn’t deserve to, no mortal deserved to wield its unbearable, unexplainable power. Hayden understood it one-hundred percent. He made sure it was hidden away in his quarters whenever he didn’t need it, locked up and stashed in the drawer. An inconsiderate location, yes, but no one would find it. He’s cautious of the things he wants to keep. Many thieves can stroll through at any time at any moment. Hayden cannot allow that to happen. It’s the only alibi to continue his - no, their - work. The alarm blared through the entire building, hearing the broadcast repeat over and over for every single employee to reach to safety. The organization Samuel established proved quite competent, but it seems that all empires must fall.

His heavy footsteps made their way through the entrance, before stopping to see the same woman dead. But instead of his assumption of her dying of blood loss, she was on the floor, sliced in half by someone unknown. It wasn’t by him, no, absolutely not. Most definitely not. A marauder must have strolled by, the way they’ve finished the poor woman off are seen to be the best explanation so far. Any other dumb demon would either blow her to pieces, claw her entire body until she wasn’t recognizable, smash her too goo, or eat her alive. Many of the humans are weak when it comes to that principle of death but not everyone is built the same. She is an example of that at most. Cute how most of the soldiers try to defeat them as if it was a World War. He whispers a soft ‘Thank you for your commitment’ as he keeps on walking, crucible already activated. No need for sweet nothings, after all. He’s already made it out through the entrance. 

Explosions, shooting and the snarls of the damned could be heard throughout his entire area, the shaking of the scorched earth nearly rattled his entire body. All of his preparations for the big one comes now, the soldiers in front knew he was already there. The whirs and stomping of the bloodied ground were enough to signal the ongoing crowd. Everything seemed to be on par with what was going on, it must be a terrible sight to behold, not to him but to the majority of the human populous. Hayden is here, he’ll take care of it. He’ll take care of everything. Because that’s what people truly believe in, the betterment of mankind focuses around Samuel Hayden. Bittersweet smiles, kind faces, monopolization. It’s all a matter of time until each and every single demon and makyr go under his foot; exactly where they belong.

The lieutenant ran up to him, blood on their face but having the eyes of a tiger, reminds the doctor of his time with the man known as the Doom Slayer. A man who did nothing but break important equipment, but at least he got rid of Olivia and brought him the crucible for more experimentation. They yelled at him through the sounds of the gunfire, “Dr. Hayden! The demons broke through the majority of our forces, we’re down to two units! I don’t think we can win this one!”

“Nonsense,” He said, “We already have the key to win all wars, how many are left?” The lieutenant was quick to answer, despite his shivering body and limping leg, “Only a couple of the Hell Knights are near. But -,” the wounded human stuttered. The visor of his helmet was showing off cracks and he gripped his gun tightly to his stable right hand.

“But what?” His voice was firm, his vocalizer does wonders for a doctor like him. Although he had an accent scarily similar when he was a human. Hayden looked at the lieutenant, the crucible glowed between them, and they simply informed him, “Someone - I mean - Something has been killing off all of our units. I don’t know if they have made it inside… Everyone is being sliced up to pieces and nobody knows how to defeat it!” they spoke more as they shivered, “Barnes, Piper, our Commanders, they all died to that demon.” Demon? Ah. 

“It must be him,” Samuel says. Already walking to the small horde of demons in the shooting range. He didn’t respond to the Lieutenants soft, “Who?” as he strode by the rest of the soldiers, some holding their gunfire to look at the cyborg devoid of any purpose but to exploit all of hell. His charisma and skill works like a breeze, and so does his fighting ability. Months, even years of preparation waiting for the big moment in his immortalized life, he doesn’t show off his excitement to the others in the Armored Response Coalition. It’s rare. 

One Hell Knight notices him at point blank, as soon as Samuel stands still with a desire to spill some blood in his mind. Hayden raises his crucible at it, prepared for anything. The other ones are too busy to focus on one person, and the one that noticed him is already running at the doctor. The fast, heavy stomps were enough for the head of the Hell Knight to be cut in full view, in front of the other knights to stop and look. Blood spewing out like a fountain at the bellagio, a few spurts of it staining his face plate, his chest and his arm. Wonderful, they’re looking confused. The more the merrier. Hayden chuckled darkly, he was going to prove them all that this is nothing to someone like him. As if some fucking demon could stop Samur from getting what he wants. 

“Come at me,” He mocked, his index finger gesturing a “come here” signal. So they did. The game has begun. He only has to wait for the Marauder. 

———-

The Intern took deep heavy breaths, in and out, in and out; it was a matter of minutes before his anxiety started to rise again. Reaching high like mount everest. It’s an unpleasant feeling that Intern never thought would happen, but here he was, attempting to take deep breaths to calm himself while an invasion is going on outside. Hyperventilating didn’t help him at all, and despite the terrible things going on, with the alarm blaring through outside, the war going on and the inevitable purpose that everyone will die one way or the other. The Intern doesn’t want to accept the fact that he will die, or that anyone else will die. He doesn’t want to allow it, even. They all waited in the dim room, it was small, but it fit the majority of the staff in. One of them didn’t come through, and she was presumed to be dead.

“She didn’t come here,” One said, and another spoke out softly, but out of their mind, “Erin must be dead! She has to be…” The Supervisor couldn’t take all the negativity seriously, rubbing his eyes in annoying and sighing deeply. The theories went on. “What about Piper? And Henry? David? Did they make it too? Oh god, what if they turned into those things too?” Another one asked, covering his mouth in what seemed to be disgust. The other ARC personnel looked afraid, distraught and confused. They were. Many were acting like that. No one knew what was going on. Hayden was nowhere to be seen. The guards weren’t nearby, it was, and will be, a real mess for sure. 

Could it be a real mess, though? Could this be nothing but a sick prank played by God himself? The question makes the naive man’s mind go haywire. He sat down on the floor, next to a broken up pole on the side, the others followed suit. All except for the Supervisor who kept watch, It could be nothing but the objectification of some demons wanting to wreak havoc on millions upon billions of poor, lost human souls. Screaming for a vessel to be laid upon. The Intern’s hand laid softly on the pole, contemplating what he and the rest should do if this ever blows over. Hearing the soft cries of the men and women who believe their friends and loved ones have gone missing. 

One cried, a young man, blonde hair and a nice smile, “She’s g-gone, Eustace… E-E-Evelyn... m-my wife is gone. Why? Oh god… Wh-Why?!” his yell was muffled through his tears as he was held by Eustace. Crying for a good while, getting pats on the shoulder and hugs from every corner. The man needed it, but he was so, so young. Just like him. 

“We’re all gonna die, aren’t we? Heh, all of us. We’re just nothin’ to these things,” Another said, an older looking woman, with a heavy accent that sounded like she was from brooklyn, “Sooner or later that big ol’ steel door wouldn’t be so strong anymore, and we’ll all be fresh meat for those imps out there.”

The Supervisor intervened, “As if it could ever happen, you know how Hayden is protective towards us, he cares about the survival of our species.” His little remark shook off the bookshelf of the older woman, and the young blonde man still cried like it was a plan. The new yorker sneered, “Protective?! That idiot would own shopping malls worth of nothing but exploitation while the majority of us gets stuck on the sidewalk like gum. The man is nothing but a cheapskate asshole, look at what happened in New York! My own city!”

“Yes, but we still survived, that’s all that matters. Let’s just leave it to him for crying out loud.” He argued at her, and the woman’s temper didn’t seem to be cooling at all. The frizzy mess of her clamped up bun showed it off, “Oh sure,” The woman drawled, “Like Good Ol’ Daddy Hayden is gonna become everyone’s guardian angel and save us all from the demons cluttering up the entirety of this godforsaken planet. You have to stop believing in that lunatic for once in your damn life!”

“Oh, jesus christ. Haven’t you seen what Dr. Samuel Hayden has done for us, what he’s fought for? Why join ARC if you were going to complain about him?” One said, standing up and pointing fingers at her, “Ever thought of that instead of bitch and moan?” The low chattering of the ARC employees made The Supervisor want to shush everyone up, but he didn’t, or else he’ll prove their point. 

Her voice was cold with irritation, “The evidence is clear, Stevens. You know it, I know it, and everyone else in this damn complex knows it. Hell, Hayden probably left us here to rot in this dingy safe room where there isn’t anything to eat or drink in here!”

“How could we starve to death while we have plenty of food in the storage compartment?”

“Well, news flash, Geronimo, we can’t fucking get there! Hayden is most likely not gonna come for us anyway, so we might as well eat each other alive for adding more money to his fat stack of cash,” Her brows were furrowed, a sign of anger and frustration, she pinched the bridge of her nose, “We’re all pawns in this damn world.” she said, the man who lost his wife already stopped crying, Intern was the first to notice.

The sobbing man retorted, “Can you stop complaining and focus on the present, for once in your life?! Hayden will come to us soon, we just have to wait, that’s all.” he remarked calmly, his face reddened from all the tears.

“As if you could handle the half-assed speeches his stupid ass voice could muster, he’s never done anything for us!” A man came out to argue as soon as the woman finished her sentence, seemingly serious beyond belief, “You think Dr. Hayden is just some bigot? Who the hell do you think you are?!” he yelled. The older woman responded with a, “A person with a fucking brain, that’s what!” and soon more of the ARC personnel, including The Supervisor, started to argue amongst themselves. The Intern didn’t join, not at all. Some almost started to get physical, grabbing the collar of their uniforms, getting close and personal. Some shouting at each other on their “Hayden is a Good Person vs Evil Person” debate. It’s not respectful to the most.

The Intern heard the light stomping and snarling from the other side of the door, aside from all the commotion. And then, as the arguments got louder, so did the stomping. Until their discourse was cut short by the loud banging of the door that locked them in. The only way in and out of the room, all of the staff hunched up together, and the woman’s claim was looking to be true. Everyone stood dead quiet as the banging drew louder and louder, until small dents could be seen forming. The Intern grabbed a hold of the pole, holding the thick rod in his right hand and raising it softly, as to not make any noise by dragging. He doesn't know why he’s doing this.

Everyone looked at The Intern in surprise as he took light steps forward whenever the banging was heard, it was almost like a rhythmic beat. One step, and then another, and another and another and the beat goes on. His lips tightened as his grip was tighter, using both hands to raise the pole higher, as if it was a sword. Walking slower and slower, upon hearing the screeching tear of the door being opened, the sound hurting some of the employees. The Imp spoke in what seemed to be nothing but demonic sounds, snarling and growling. Looking at the hunched up before uselessly seeing The Intern run up it with a yell, and smash it’s pathetic brains out with the pole as if it was a piñata. Everyone gasped in surprise, eyes wide at the naive man’s action. Seeing it drop to the floor, he kept hitting its head, seeing its teeth, eyes, and skull spew out until it was nothing but mush. 

It was, to say the least, the worst but best thing Intern could have done. He stopped after a few hits, dropping the pole to the side with a loud clang. Whispering, “What have I done...?” Taking a few steps back and seeing the pooling blood of the Imp. It’s body twitched and the demon could only speak through gurgles. Being in this position sure was a great thing, wasn’t it? No. It isn’t. The Intern doesn’t know what to decide on anymore. He didn’t even notice that he ran out of the safe room, bloodied pole in hand and running for dear life. Finding the terminal room where Hayden was previously occupied, hearing the voices of his colleagues pressuring him to come back, looking upon a sliced up woman lying on the floor so poorly as he ran. Truly a horrible sight to behold as he went through the same path again. 

He managed to find it, surprisingly, no demons were around for him to bash with his weapon. The terminal stayed clean despite the literal invasion of hell going on, and although it’s clean and proper, it probably means it isn’t safe. So he made small steps, raising the pole like he did before in the safe room, observing the area and thanking god for his new glasses. Until he notices the screen beside him, the sounds of the voices coming out of the wires, and seeing camera feeds of the soldiers fighting along with Dr. Hayden. Watching a few get killed by a bigger, more ruthless demon, then seeing its head get chopped by the cyborg. He nearly gagged at the sight of it, the blood, the violence, the pain. But he did it, and he didn’t feel a thing. Maybe that was just a thing he felt towards demons? He could never know. The Intern kept on watching.

—————-

The fight was immense, but the sword never backed down. It was a work of art to Hayden. To see the demons suffer by his hand. Finding solace in the chopped limbs of the Hell Knights, possibly a great use of experimentation when he finishes his fight. The soldiers helped too, and the Lieutenant was shooting at another small horde, until backing down as a small break. The others followed suit. Hayden knew this strategy the demons were trying to pull. Attempting to tire out the soldiers won’t work on his army, not this time. Hayden jumped at the chest of one of the Hell Knights, wounded to the bone, and pierced its hidden eyes out. Using the crucible to finish the job by slicing half of its skull clean off. 

It’s a feat. A real feat to wield such a powerful weapon. Hayden could almost laugh at the thought of destroying every single demon with it. Bask in its glory, and praise the angel who won all the battles. He wishes he could smile as he did so, but it’s a thing he wouldn’t want anyone else to see. Not here and not now. Hayden hopes that all the Makyrs could see this, just to rub it in their faces. It would be a nice reaction from them. And then that Marauder came into view. Coming out of the portal as soon as the doctor killed off another Hell Knight. He didn’t speak, he didn’t need to. Hayden knew what this was already, and he frankly didn’t allow it. A lot of things could happen at this moment, but Hayden didn’t stop to think about it. It would waste a lot of his time. Until the Lieutenant shouted at him in alarm.

The Marauder bolted at him, battle axe in hand, raising it to shoot projectiles at the doctor. It isn’t hard to dodge them all, but it was difficult to see what had happened. Hayden wasn’t stupid, nor was he dense enough to take any damage from the demon. A former night sentinel, Hayden could already see the reminiscing armor it wears, as well as its battle axe. However, It’s facial structure was hard to figure out. It’s sharp horns and stark red eyes show off his commitment to hell and it’s leader. Obedient to his superiors, it shows it off well. 

The fight between them was a sight to behold. Even Samuel was beginning to tire out just a little bit, but as he grew more and more prominent in one side, Samuel began to notice that he was already on par with the axe in front, the two weapons clinging onto each other, the sounds of argent grinding against argent made the two warriors tense in under a second. The Marauder he fought again didn’t have to stare to let Hayden know who he was really up against. He’s the reason the soldiers have been falling behind, that dead woman from earlier was possibly a warning for Hayden to back off.

If Hayden had a face, it’d look confused as to what’s happening as of now. “Damn Marauder…” he cursed. Continuing the fight in what seemed hours, the demon is a massive powerhouse, it was no lie. Many were right, but Hayden assumes he didn’t want to listen to them at first. They fought and fought and fought, neither backed down on anything. Both were extremely skilled in their talent. Alas, nothing seems to last forever, for the Marauder dodged an incoming attack from Samuel and rammed the axe in his side. He garbled in what sounded like a painful cry. Feeling nearly all of his limbs go limp as he fell to the floor, the crucible still stayed in his hand tightly. He tried to move, but the tightness and the sudden pain of his body didn’t allow it. Spitting out curses uncontrollably, trying to stand up and fight him again.

He heard the distant ‘no’s’ from the soldiers at a distance, they couldn’t arrive to help him. Hayden felt so angry, so irrationally pissed off that he wanted to run at any demon and rip them to shreds. Screaming in so much pain that was so loud it could shatter a human’s eardrums, the waraxe went in deep through his torso, he felt like dying a million deaths. But he didn’t. The Marauder simply did nothing but roughly rip out the weapon, and disappear from his point of view. He witnessed a pack of flying gargoyles above him, stuttering through glitched sentences, feeling the electricity pop out from the open wound. He heard demonic laughing once the pack of gargoyles dipped down on him, working together rip off his legs and internal wires that kept him active. Flapping their wings like naked doves. The cyan coolant spilling out onto the bloodied ground, he screamed and screamed for someone, anyone that could grab him. They didn’t come. 

He whispered nothing but curses at all the demons, he’s going berserk, Hayden wants nothing but to kill them all. No wonder The Slayer feels the same. The fool spoke quietly, his garbled sentences shattering his sanity, “...I’ll fucking kill you. I’ll fucking kill you… I’ll fucking kill you… I’ll fucking kill you… I’ll fucking kill you… I’ll fucking kill you… I’ll fucking kill you…!” Hayden felt his hand carrying the crucible being ripped off by the gargoyle, being dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Seeing nothing but the rest of his legs being carried in the air by them, dangling uselessly in the sky as they all laughed in harmony.

——-

The Intern did nothing but run to him. Dragging Hayden away, into the abyss of the compex. The Soldiers are dead, and so was The Intern’s innocence. Crying out tears for a man that never even spoke to him. The demons won for once. His life has changed, and he can never return it to the way it was. He accepts defeat.

For a second, The Intern could have sworn Hayden was a human through the camera feed.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you what you think of this fic in the comments!


End file.
